Heart Of A Goddess
by Lostsoulstears
Summary: A story based off of Xmen Evolution and the Xmen cartoon for the 1990's. It is based around Logan, Ororo, and I believe some other relation ships. This story is not currently being worked on due to writers block.


**The Heart of a Goddess **

It was a quiet night at the x-mansion; the students and teachers were all relaxing and waiting for Wolverine, Beast and Cyclops to return from a battle with the brotherhood. They had been gone for two days and still had not returned, all of a sudden Hank McCoy(Beast) runs in caring a severely injured Logan(Wolverine) with Scott Summers(Cyclops) running in not far behind. "Storm prepare the med-lab we need it NOW!" Storm and a couple other X-men hurry and prepare the lab just as Hank enters. "His mutant healing powers have not yet kicked in; I fear the worst that our dear Logan is no longer with us." Storm who had secretly been dating Logan for the past three months looked at Hank and tears quickly sprang to her beautiful blue eyes. "But that can not be, he is to strong and stubborn he can not leave us... not just after we..." She trails off as more tears spill down her cappuccino coloured skin. "Storm not after you what?" Jean asks as she looks at her older friend with concern. "I love him we have been dating secretly for three wonderful months he can't be gone..." No one notices the movements until they hear. "You can't get rid of me that easy Darlin'" Logan says in a very weak, gruff voice. "I would not want to my love." Strom replies as she goes to her lover's side and takes his hand. "What happened?" She asks as she continues to look at Logan's' face and pain stricken eyes. "We were fighting with Toad and the rest of the brotherhood when Magneto came out of no where and made Logan stab himself several times, once was to his heart... that is why we thought he was dead." Scott says as he puts his arms around Jeans' waist. "It took my body a long time to heal my heart now it is working on the rest" Logan says as he begins to cough up blood. Storm gasps and wipes his mouth gently with a cloth. "Hank please do something!" she cries in horror. "I will try my best Storm; I have never had to help Logan before so I am not sure how to help him." Hours pasted as Hank tried to find all the places in which Logan was bleeding from. He had long since fallen back into unconsciousness once more. Jean had dragged Storm out of the room two hours before for she was in such distress over her lover's condition.

Ten days had passed since the battle, yet Logan was still not awake. Beast had locked everyone out of the med-lab since he needed the time and space to work. After two more days he finally decided Logan would rather die then have to be worked on for so long. Hank left Logan's body locked in the med-lab, motionless and undisturbed and told everyone to grieve for their fallen comrade. "I love him so much that it hurts Jean, I want my Logan back" She stares out the window watching the sky cry and the storm that was growing in her heart grow in the sky as well. Suddenly the door opens and an animalistic figure stands before them. It moves closer, Storm turns hopefully only to discover it was just Beast reentering the room after getting refreshments from the kitchen. "Ororo you must drink or eat something, he wouldn't want you too starve or kill yourself." He says as he passes her a bottle of water. "He's right 'Roro I wouldn't want you to kill yourself because of me." She looked at him in shock. "My goddess you are alright." She runs to him and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him softly and passionately upon his lips. His claws pop out vary much to his and everyone else's surprise, he was also glad she was standing in front of him for something else was popping out slightly too... Storm giggles and rubs his hands as if to say 'put them away' he puts them away and calms his hormones. Then wraps his arms around her slender waist "Logan for such a rough and emotionless man, you have sure made your mark on Ororo's heart. She would not leave your side until I dragged her away from you."

"I thought I had lost you Logan and I was so scared because..." she trails off as tears flow down her cheeks."

"I am ok now Darlin' I just needed to heal on my own at my powers pace. Hell I have almost died so many times that I have lost count." He says with a slight laugh. Jubilee seeing Logan for the first time as she enters the room "Wolvie you're ok, I was so worried about you."

"Hey kid. I take it you missed me." He says with a slight smile. "Hey did I miss something? Why are you and Storm so cuddly?"

"I fell in love with Logan a few months back, I guess you never heard me when I said that back when he was first injured."

"Your right I didn't, but if you are happy then I am happy for you because I love you both so much." She says as she hugs them both tightly. Storm takes Logan's hand then turns to the others. "I am taking Logan for a walk; I feel I need some time alone with him." They all watched at the odd couple walked out the door.

Storm entered her room before they went for their walk and grabbed a couple blankets and a warmer set of clothes to put over top of her other clothes since the temperature had dropped. She grabbed clothes and a couple of other things from Logan's room as well. They wrapped everything up and went to their favorite spot. A pond, with a beautiful waterfall only she knew had a hiding spot behind it. Using her powers she parted the water and flew them inside not getting anything wet, she then went about laying the blankets out for them to lay on. She saw a hint of pain run across Logan's face and in his eyes; she quickly went to him and looked him in the eye. "Logan where are you still hurting, I want to help you; you mean the world to me. I can't just sit back and watch you suffer." She gets him to move over to where the blankets were layed out on the ground. "Lay down Logan and let me check your chest for any open wounds."

"Ok Darlin' but what you do see won't be pretty" She lifts his shirt gently over his head so that he was topless. Looking at his chest she touches the stitches that Hank had used, she realized that they were what were hurting him. She took her small pocket knife out and used it to remove the stitches. With each stitch she removed relief filled Logan's face. Once they were all gone she touched his soft hairy skin gently with her finger tips. "Mmm, Roro you're teasing me."

"I am not Logan, and even if I was I wouldn't let you make love to me so soon, for I would feel guilty if you hurt yourself."

"What if making love to you is what I want?" He says as he moves closer to her. "I will not let you, I love you to much"

"But I am alright now and I want to spend tonight and every other night of my life with you." He pulls a ring out of his pocket. "Logan you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say if I didn't mean it" He moves his hand closer toward hers, he watchers her waiting for her answer. "You know I will take your ring and become your wife. Only I think you should be Logan Munroe since you have no last name."

"Hey I can live with that, the others might find it weird but screw them." He says with a small smile. "I still feel I want to spend tonight with and in you, so can I Roro?"

"I suppose but we stop if you are in any pain." It is then she notices his bulge. "You were not kidding about really wanting this I see." She says as he slowly removes their clothes. "You have no idea Darlin'"

It had been six months since Remy Lebeau (Gambit) had seen Rogue. They had met when she and the other x-men had got in a bit of trouble in New Orleans. He couldn't wait to see her again. Inside the mansion Rogue was saying "Remy called me a while back, he said he was gonna come see me, but so far nothin'"

"We'll know if he comes Rogue because the alarms will go off if he steps a foot on the property." They look out the window to see a pair of red eyes outside in the darkness. "Remy, how did ya get past the sensors?"

"I went threw the trees, plus I was a trained t'ief at one point." The professor enters the room. "You must be Remy, Rogue told me about you, welcome"

"Hello" Remy says while looking at Rogue. Rogue looks at everyone, including Logan and Storm who had just reentered the room. "Ah wanna show ya somethin' that Remy taught me. Just don't freak out ok." She removes her glove from her hand and Remy removes his as well. She reaches out for his hand but Jean uses her telekinetic powers to push Remy backwards. He is pushed with such force that he is thrown threw the window. He landed swiftly on the ground below with the use of his bow staff. He hears Rogue scream at Jean in horror. "Jean look what ya did if he is hurt so help me god ah will Kill you!"

"T'is ok Chere I am unharmed, lucky for me I am also very acrobatic." She runs to him and grabs his bare hand in hers pulling him away from the window. To everyone surprise nothing happens, her powers do not affect him, He taught me that if ah think to myself that ah wont hurt him if ah touch him then ah won't end up hurting him. He was right" They all looked at the handsome Cajun. "Humph, so you can touch one person, I bet it is all just a ploy to trick you"

"Shut up Jean or ah will shut you up!"

"Marie, I am not wanted here I will go." Remy says they all thought he had screwed up because he called her Marie. He was the only one who knew her real name. "Her name is Rogue, and you are welcome here you can stay as long as you want." Charles says as he to looks at him in confusion. "Actually Remy is right my Real name is Marie, ah told him because ah trust him, and he makes me feel as though ah can be myself. Some of ya still make me feel as though ah am an out cast. Come Remy ah'll show ya to the spare room. Do ya have a suitcase or anything?"

"Oui Chere t'is outside in da tree" He jumps from the balcony into the tree his trench coat flowing behind him. Just as fast and graceful he returns to the balcony. He hears some of the others saying. "Rogue he said himself he was a thief once a thief always a thief."

"Then if he is unwelcome then I guess I am not welcome ether, for I was once a thief too."

"Storm that's not what I meant, I was talking about HIM." She says pointing an accusing finger at Gambit. "Shut up ya bitch." Rogue yells as she grabs Remy's hand and leads him down the hall to her room. "Ah said guest room but ah really want ya in my room." His black and red eyes focused on her yet he never actually stepped into her room but stood in the door way. She takes his hand again and pulls him into the room. "It's ok Remy ah ain't gonna bitecha" He looks around her room; it had a canopy bed with red curtains that could completely surround her bed. The walls were a pale bluish white and her furniture was made of rich wood and screamed feminine yet slightly gothic too. "I know Chere I just don like intruding on people's privacy." She looked at him and tried to figure him out he was too good to be true, so caring and respectful. "Ya can ether sleep with me in my bed or ah can make up a spot on the floor for ya. Which do ya want?"

"What I want and what I will do are two different t'ings Chere. I will sleep on da floor." Again his words amazed her she swore he would have had taken advantage of her offer to share her bed. "Ah was hopin' ya would keep me company." He looks down at his feet shyly; he wanted to but knew if he did that he would want more so he knew he couldn't risk being stupid or taking advantage of her vulnerability. "Chere da floor is fine, I am here because I couldn't stand being away from you any longer, if you will have me, I am here to stay Chere." She looks at him and smiles "Of course Ah want you to stay, let's go tell the Professor"

They all heard the sound of feet as Rogue and Remy run into the room. "Guess what Professor, Gambit is gonna stay here and train with us!" Rogue says excitedly. "Remy your last name wouldn't be Lebeau would it?" Storm asks, he nods "Oui Chere, why do you ask?"

"I once was saved by a young man named Remy Lebeau, I was wondering if you were the same one." He thinks for a minute before answering, he looks up at her an the minute she saw his eyes and a chain around his neck that had card and card symbol charms on it she said. "You are him for I gave you that necklace." He nods again "Do you still use cards as your main weapon?"

"Oui" Rogue is the first to notice the gold ring with the small diamond in it on her engagement finger. "Ororo is that an engagement ring?" Ororo blushes before answering "Why my goddess I think it is" she says jokingly. Logan said nothing and showed no emotion at all yet inside he was so excited he wanted to smile like an idiot. They all looked at him and he growled deep in his throat as if to say 'back off'. "Logan, stop being a grumpy old fart."

"Being grumpy is who I am Darlin' and you know it." He says with a slight laugh. "Yes but you are mine now" She says as she snuggles into his body as they sit one the couch with the others. Jubilee looks a Logan and Strom and says. "Oooo two of my favorite people are getting married to each other and I think it is great. I love you both so much." They smile at her but Logan says nothing, Ororo on the other hand stands up and hugs her young friend. "You are such a sweet child Jubilation; would you like to be the flower girl when time comes?" She says in her ear. "Do I ever!" Logan had heard what Ororo had said and just watched them quietly as always. "This has sure been an exciting day hasn't it? We have had Logan's return, his and Storm's engagement, and the addition of a new member of the team, oh and we can't forget Rogue showing us her new ability." Professor Xavier says as he looks at his students, his x-men. "I think it is now time for us to go to bed for we have to get up early for our danger room session and don't forget it is Logan's turn to run the session." The others all grown except for Ororo who actually enjoyed MOST of his sessions.

The next morning a 5 a.m. they met up at the danger room to find that Logan was not there. "He said he was coming here about half an hour ago yet we get here and he is not here? That is not like Logan he is never late for sessions let alone his own." It is then they see a piece of paper with some instructions on it. 'Meet me outside we are going to have a game of man hunt, the first group to find me win… teams are as follows. Cyclops, Jubilee, Storm… Jean, Beast, Rouge… Gambit, Iceman and Nightcrawler. … Logan. "Well this is interesting for he has never done this before." Storm says "Ok let's do this people oh and don't forget he can't die so use full force if you must." Rogue looks at Gambit who is obviously nerves since he is working with people he doesn't know. "Ya alright Sugah?" He nods his head "Oui Cherie I guess now you will all see my powers in action non?" They set out in there groups in search of Wolverine." They had been searching for hours and so far they had come out short so they regrouped into the large group. "We know he is out here somewhere but where?" Storm sees something in one of the trees above them so she uses a bolt of lightening to knock the branch down but instead of Wolverine they find Morph. "My goddess Morph you have returned how are you?"

"I am good, how are you and where is Logan I came back because I promised him that when I was feeling like myself again that I would return."

"We are in the middle of a training session and we too are in search of Logan, we have been looking for the past three hours."

"Then I will search too only on my own so that I don't make your teams uneven." With that Morph turns into a bird and flies away in search of his dearest friend. Logan smells Morph just as he comes into view. "Psst. Morph up here, how are you? I have missed you old friend." Morph lands on the branch next to him still in bird form, he then turns into his human form once more, "I am good Logan I have missed you too. I saw the others about half an hour ago a few miles back. Storm seems to be getting worried about not finding you yet." Logan smiles and points to the movement in the trees, suddenly Storm appears alone. "I ditched the others for they have all joined into one group and came in search of you alone, I followed Morph for a bit but then realized you were most likely near the pond and I was right."

"That you were come boys now we will really mess them up" she picks them up and the go behind the waterfall. "Wow nice place" Morph says as he looks around it is only then that he notices the discarded clothes on the ground, he knew that they belonged to the two people he was with. "I take it the two of you are an item now ether that or you just fool around in weird places" He says with a laugh, a laugh that makes Logan smile "We're engaged, it really is good to have my best bud back with us, it was just to quiet.

Cyclops and the other X-men hear the talking and says "It seems Morph and Storm have already found Wolverine because I can hear them but where are they."

"Behind the waterfall, I can sense them" Jean then parts the water to find them sitting talking. "We found you Wolvie you can come out now" Storm flies them out but Jean knocks Storm with a rock and the three of them fall into the water. Logan sinks to the bottom and helplessly watches as his lover falls to the bottom unconscious. Morph dives down and grabs her when he surfaces he yells "Logan can't swim his skeleton is too heavy because of the metal he is drowning." He passes storm to them and dives down for Logan and luckily is able to pull him back up. Logan gasps for air as he climbs up onto the shore then pulls Morph up too. He then turns to Jean and in rage yells. "You stupid bitch you could have killed Morph and Storm, you know I can't swim and yet you still throw the damn rock at her head." He moves to where Storm lay unconscious and pulls her to him talking to her in an attempt to wake her up. They all watch as he takes off running with her safely in his arms Morph fallows in the form of a bird. He changes into a larger bird and swoops down picking up his friends in his talons. When they returned to the mansion Logan, Storm and Morph were no where to be seen. "I really messed up this time" Jean says as she finds there friends rooms completely empty of there pics, clothes and other personal items. A note sits on Logan's bed. 'I can't stand your stupidity any more I won't let you hurt us again, we took our stuff and have gone somewhere that you won't find us. Thanks for nothing. … Logan and Morph. P.S. Storm is still out cold.'

Ororo woke up in a room she had never seen before, yet she was not scared because she could feel and smell Logan lying next to her. "Mmm my love what is going on? Where are we?" She turns to face him; he smiles at her and replies. "Jean decided it would be fun to throw a freakin' rock at your head and make us all fall into the water, if it wasn't for morph we would both be dead Darlin' so I packed are stuff and we are now in my cabin in Canada."

"You did that for me? To protect me? Logan that is so sweet" She nuzzles into him and kisses him with such passion that he moans into her mouth. In-between kisses he says "if you don't stop Darlin' I will end up with you naked in two seconds" She stops for a minute and thinks. "I don't see how that is a problem Logan for if you haven't noticed I already am it is you who is not naked my love" with that she removes his clothes and is on him in less then thirty seconds. Morph was sitting in the living room when he heard the two love birds making love, so as not to be an intruder on there passion he left a brief note then went for a walk. When Morph returns an hour later the cabin is silent. At first he thought the living room was empty but then he noticed that they were sitting on the couch snuggled watching a movie. "Hey whatcha watchin'?"

"Just some movie we found on TV wanna watch it with us?" He walks over and sits down in the chair next to the couch. "Sure"

"What do you mean they're gone?" Scott yells at Jubilee who was holding the note crying. "The note says that they packed their stuff and left and they aren't coming back… Wolvie, Storm and Morph are gone." She turns to Jean "It's all your fault I hate you!" With that Jubilee runs out of the room. "Wait Sugah"

"Let her go Rogue she is to young to understand anything she just over reacts to everything."

"Ah don't think that she is too young you're just a stupid bitch, and don't want any one but yaself to be happy. If anythin' Ah think ya should be the one who should have never had a happy day in ya life." With that she takes Remy's hand and walks out of the room in search of Jubilee. "Who gives her the right to talk to me like that when I get my hands on her she will pay for that."

"Jean calm down" 'will all my x-men meet me in the ready room.' Charles Xavier telepathically contacts his students. They all entered the ready room and looked at the professor "What is it Professor?" Scott says with concern "I have heard about our friend's departures and I know that its because of the stupid rock throwing incident, I am going to go find them for I know where Logan would go."

"We will come with you Professor"

"No I am bringing three people with me, Jubilee, Rogue and her friend Gambit. Come on you three lets go."

"You mean it professor I get to come?" Jubilee says with excitement. "Ah need to change first Charlie because Ah am not exactly decent" Rogue says as she looks at her robe, "Ah was about to get a shower when you called us here"

"Very well then hurry up my dear and get ready. Gambit this will be your first trip with us and since you are a new member and I have noticed you're unique style I have decided to just give you this belt that has a communicator on it."

"Merci Professor" Gambit replies as he takes the belt from his hand and puts it on. Jubilee looks at Gambit it is then that she notices his eyes for the first time "Holy crap your eyes are demonish"

"What do you mean petie?" He says puzzled "I just noticed that your eyes are crimson on black and they are demonish as in they remind me of a demons' eyes."

"I have never been told that before, my eyes have never bothered me since I have lived like this for years my eyes were like dis when I was born."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I was just being rude." Rogue reenters the room "Ah'm ready now professor."

"Ok lets go then, Jubilee stop staring at him that way he is who and what he is a mutant like you only different."

"Did Ah miss somethin?"

"Da Petie was just noticing my eyes day creep her out."

"Oh alright"

"I bet Chuck is on his way here to try and get us to come back." Logan says with a gruff laugh "You are probably right darling; I wonder who he will bring with him? I hope it isn't Scott or Jean."

"After what they did they best not show their faces to me again in the near future"

"Oh Logan I know what they did was horrible but I don't think I can stand not living near everyone I will miss Charles to much"

"I know Darlin' I was mad so I brought you here I never thought of what you wanted."

"But you did have your heart in the right place you were thinking of my safety my love."

"Yeah but I was also being selfish in a way too." Ororo saw Logan sniff the air and listen too. "Speaking of Chuck he is here with three other people hmm seems to be Jubilee, Rogue and her friend." Ororo looks at him and says "you are going to let them in aren't you?"

"Yeah I am Darlin'" They hear them step up onto the stoop. "Ororo, Logan, Morph are you there?"

"Yes Charles we are here come in" They enter Remy, Rogue and Jubilee stay back "Please come back with us" Ororo looked at the two men in which she sat with and then back at Charles, Jubilee, Remy, and Rogue. Jubilee steps forward "Wolvie can you please come back with us?"

"We'll wait outside" Rouge says as she takes Remy's hand.

Outside Rogue and Remy sat cuddling under a tree it was slightly chilly so Remy took is trench coat off and placed it around his shoulders he then sits Rogue between his legs and wraps the trench coat around them both. They were sleep in no time. Back inside Logan looks at Jubilee "yeah kid we'll come back, but Red better not pull that one on us again." They get there stuff together and head outside, lock the door and turn to leave. They look at the base of the tree to see rogue and Remy sleeping. They wake up to the feeling that they are being watched. "Why are ya'll starin at us like that?" Rogue asks as she shifts slightly in Remy's arms. "No reason ya just look kinda cozy" Rogue blushes "yeah well ya'll know we like each other or he wouldn't be here right?" Remy watches them all, looking from one to the other, with the slightest eye contact he could pick up on their emotions and feelings since he is empathic. Charles picks up on this fact. "Remy you are and empath are you not?" He looks at Charles "Oui" he then look down at Rogue. She looks up at him and Smiles "lets go home" With that said they headed out,


End file.
